Such operating devices are familiar to those skilled in the art, e.g., from automotive engineering. The patent DE 101 53 143 C1 discloses an operating device used on the side doors of motor vehicles. The operating device here has operating means with which a door on a motor vehicle can be opened or closed. In addition, a detector system that responds to proximity of the human hand is integrated into the operating means. In the event of response, functions such as unlocking of the door lock that are defined by the detector system are triggered in the motor vehicle. The electronic system required for these functions is integrated into an additional housing, which is attached to the rear side of the operating device. This separate mounting and support of the electronic system on the operating device has proven to be complicated and cost intensive.
Based on the aforementioned prior art, the present invention develops an operating device which will avoid the aforementioned disadvantages while using only a few parts.